1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a computing device for pipelined data, and, more particularly, to a variable-latency speculating pipelined booth multiplier (VLSBM) with a statistical carry estimation for error detection and recovery.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, multiplication is critical in the multimedia standards since the multiplication operation requires a large amount of computation in multimedia applications such as JPEG compression, human face detection and H.264/AVC decoder. With the necessary multiplication requirement for the multimedia applications, the better performance of a multiplier is required to satisfy today's multimedia standards.
Pipelining is an approach to alleviate the drawback from aggressive logic-level and gate-level timing optimizations. As such, the pipeline method is one of the most common and effective techniques used in the design of a multiplier to improve the overall performance of a multiplier. However, data hazards cause severe performance degradation in the pipeline method due additional stall cycles.
In structured VLSI design, a significant volume of logic-level and gate-level optimizations is used to minimize the critical path. The circuit restructuring method is used to reduce the logic depth, thereby decreasing the circuit delay. Moreover, the gate-sizing approach replaces the critical path cells with those having high driving strength. Although the above approaches may reduce the critical path, these approaches require an additional or larger silicon area such that power dissipation is increased due to the large silicon area.
Further, conventional worst-case design suffers from process-voltage-temperature (PVT) variations, leakage, soft errors and noise in micro-process or nano-process technologies.
Accordingly, for the above problems, it is necessary to provide a method for processing pipelined data in a fast and efficient manner.
The above-described deficiencies of today's multiplier are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of the conventional methods, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional methods and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.